Travis Lawrence
Travis is the second Childe of Derrick Trudeaux, embraced in early spring of 2010, in his sire's hope that he becomes a companion and friend to his other Childe, Ryan. Travis was chosen due to his age and interests being similar to Ryans, and to temper his strong will (this choice was criticized by Nick who said, "They are not Labradors!") Travis, as a Malkavian, suffers from sever agoraphobia. He very much so dislikes leaving a place he feels comfortable unless others he knows and trusts are with him. For instance, in order to go to the grocery store, he would require his older 'brother' Ryan to accompany him. Crowds and social situations seem to set him off, especially if a member of his 'family' is not present. In such times it generally takes sheer force of will to avoid a panic attack, and even then... Appearance Travis appears as a scrawny 14 year old adolescent, somewhat short for his age due to a fatal genetic kidney disease he was diagnosed with when he was alive. Travis has bright, friendly, amber eyes, and short messy hair that extends halfway to his eyes. It is immediately apparent that would he had reached adulthood, he would have been considered incredibly handsome. Alas, his looks will remain unfulfilled, leaving many Toreador wondering only "what-if." Still, if Jeffery's success in love is any indication, that may not stop Travis. Personality Travis is rather subdued person, likely stemming from his long running illness is life and his Malkavian Derangement in death. He's usually easy going and fairly kind. But still Travis is only 14 years old, and indeed will perpetually be so, and as such the boy is prone to bouts of drama. Stuck in that age where he desperately wants to be seen as an adult, try's to scoff at childish things, but just can't. Hobbies and Interests When he was younger, and alive, Travis played a great deal of Hockey. If not for his illness getting as bad as it did near the time of his embrace, he could have easily been in some sort of league. His other interests were fairly common for 14 year old boy of 2010. He spent too much time on Facebook and the internet and played a lot of video games. Travis was also fairly talented at playing guitar, with a decent singing voice, its one of his few hobbies that he's hung onto since the embrace. Abilities Travis has inherited his Sire's tremendous strength, despite his physical ailment in life. Upon embrace he found himself to be stronger than any Kine alive or dead, much to his own surprise. Prior to his embrace, he was quite sickly, and his new found vigor alarmed him, he is currently adapting. As well as his strength, he has discovered the Dementation ability to greatly enhance or greatly dull emotions. Travis shows no exemplary skills due to the age at which he was embraced. Most recently he's taken up trying to learn the art of Swordplay from Nick. The Story so Far Travis was visited by his sire while in a children's hospital in Portland. His sire had been searching for a willing candidate for embrace once he received permission, and found most of the children with cancer to be too 'nosferatu looking'. After the night known as the 'Halo Wednesday' whereupon the 'Angel of Mercy' visited the hospital, his sire presented himself to Travis. He offered him life as one of the damned, if he accepted the embrace. At this time, Travis was very ill, and had only months to live. Derrick left with him his signature silver werewolf knife as to keep Travis from believing he was hallucinating from the strong drugs he was given for the pain. When his sire returned the next night wishing for his knife back, he accepted. Derrick fed him some of his blood to cure him of his ailment, but then told him while he was now healthy, it would only return in the future due to it being genetic. Travis climbed his back, and his sire took him rooftop jumping around Portland, until he ended up on the roof of a 40 story skyscraper. Travis then overdosed on Vicodin that Derrick had stolen from the hospital, and was embraced shortly thereafter. His tutelage with Derrick was cut short as soon after the embrace Derrick was sent on a ridiculous mission down into New Orleans. With both Derrick and Ryan gone Travis spent most of his nights with Nick and Ben, learning how to feed, how to use his powers, along with the ins and outs of kindred society. Upon Derricks return things fell into a bit of a routine. A night would consist of one of three things: Nick or Ben would take the boys to various lessons or try to home school them, Travis ad Ryan would much about on the town, or Derrick would nab both boys and bring them on some sort of whacky adventure. This changed after Sebastian pulled some trick with the entire family deep in the throne of bones, breaking the blood bonds between them and imposing some other form of false loyalty. The shock of all of this has strained Travis' relationship with the rest of his kindred family and things are still recovering. Relationship Nominally Travis is Carthian by association, but he has shown no particular love or loyalty for the cause. The only loyalty he's been shown to have is that to his own kindred family. Category:People Category:People